Eternal Darkness
by Demonyca
Summary: With Klaus' curse broken, Elena should be safe, shouldn't she? But things are not as they seem. Breaking the curse was only one part of the plan. And is Klaus really the one pulling all the strings? MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY Damon S./OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own TVD or anything related to TVD, but if I did, Damon would definitely be engaged in a LOT more smut :D**

**A/N2: While I love the idea of Delena and am rooting for them, I sometimes think that Elena isn't strong enough to handle Damon. So, this idea came to me. I know an OC is not everyone's cup of tea but maybe I can entice you to read as it will contain plenty of nekkid Damon. So, be warned, this is only for mature audiences, i.e. rated a complete and total MA since there will be lots of graphic smut and other lovely naughtiness involving our favorite vampire as well as lots of coarse language and so on.**

**A/N3: I've got a few more chapters already done on this so if I have a good response to this chapter and you all like it, I'll post some more.**

* * *

><p>"Elena, I'm going to be leaving in the morning," Damon said, his voice low.<p>

"Why? Damon, you can't leave me now! Not you too!" Elena's voice breaking with the pain. Stefan had abandoned her and even though his cause had been noble, she still couldn't seem to stop the pain engulfing her heart. He had left her. Not a single sign in weeks, even though Damon had fully recovered from the werewolf bite. A deep, dark part of her hoped that he was dead because the alternative meant that he simply didn't care anymore.

"I have to find Stefan. He left you, he left his life here to save mine and it's time I repaid the favor," Damon responded, his voice laced with guilt.

"No, Damon. You can't just go barging in like you always do without a second thought. You'll die. And then Stefan's sacrifice would have been for nothing. Stefan could be dead for all you know," and on that note she did break down, her tears flowing freely. She couldn't bear to think of Stefan's death and she couldn't bear to think he had abandoned her. How cruel the world was. Just as they thought their troubles were over and they could be together with no obstacles, fate decided to throw them another curve ball. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with this.

"Shhh," Damon comforted her, pulling her into his arms and letting her weep until she had no more tears left. "I promise I won't die, Elena."

"No!" Elena said more forcefully, wiping at her nose. "We'll do this together. We'll make a plan. A proper plan and we'll get Stefan away from Klaus."

"Elena, there's nothing you can do…" Damon tried reasoning with her.

"Yes, there is Damon. I'm not going to stand here and watch everyone I care about die," Elena reinforced. "I want Stefan back, I miss him desperately but we will do this together." Damon felt his heart break a little more, even though he loved his brother, he still couldn't help feeling as if history was repeating itself. It would always be Stefan. Maybe he really wasn't worthy of being loved. It had taken more than 150 years for him to realize it but it seemed that love wasn't on the agenda for him.

But that didn't mean he'd stand by and watch herself get killed. They'd all fought much too hard to keep her alive and he bloody well wasn't going to let her kill herself. Had they not been in the middle of the park, he would have shown her how easily she could die.

"Elena, are you going to throw away your life and make the sacrifices of everyone who died for you worth nothing," he asked, knowing he was being a jackass and hurting her but it was the only way to get her to see reason. He was the bad one, after all, the guy everyone hated and who felt nothing. Well, it was high time she remembered that.

"Damon, how could you?" she choked out, her face almost crumpling. She looked to the side and then went still, her face draining. "Who's that?" she whispered.

"No, you aren't going to distract me with that. You aren't going anywhere near Klaus and that's final, even if I have to tie you down, feed you vampire blood and turn you, got it?" he hissed at her, annoyed at her attempt to distract him.

"Damon, I'm serious. There's something really strange about that woman and she's staring at us," Elena whispered. Damon looked curiously in the same direction and understood Elena's reaction right away. A woman leaned against a tree, looking quite comfortable, wearing a leather trench coat. He would have thought nothing of it, except that it was the middle of July and it was hotter than hell. And she didn't seem to mind the heat one bit.

Another thing that struck him was how still she was. She hadn't moved a millimeter and that could mean only one thing. A vampire. He tuned in to her heartbeat and his sensitive hearing confirmed his theory. Her heartbeat was too slow for her to be human.

"Elena, get home, now!" he hissed.

"Damon, why, what's wrong?" she stammered.

"Woman, for once in your life, would you just bloody listen to me and get home!" he practically yelled at her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she pigheadedly refused to move.

"In fifteen words or less. That is a vampire. I want you safe. Now go!"

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going. Even though I don't know why you're so worried. I'm of no interest anymore, right?"

"Ah, my dear, but you are very, very wrong there. Klaus is still very interested in you," said a soft, husky voice that was decidedly feminine but had a steel edge to it that made Elena's hair stand up. Elena slowly turned and saw the woman standing inches in front of her. She gasped and backed into Damon's arms, who pushed her behind him.

"Get home, I'll deal with… this," he practically spat the last word out. The woman smirked and cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"My, my Damon Salvatore, you are a cocky little shit, aren't you?" the woman said, with a strong accent that he couldn't quite place.

"Stay away from her, bitch," he hissed, his features contorting, his fangs ready to come out.

"Tut, tut," she said, "not in public, darling. We wouldn't want your friends on the Council finding out what you are, would we? They might decide to stake you and I want that pleasure all to myself."

"Damon, stop," Elena hissed. "She's right. We're in the middle of the park. Let's just go, she won't do anything here."

"What does Klaus want with Elena?" Damon asked, as he struggled to get himself under control. "He's broken the curse so what the hell does he want now?"

"Why, he wants Elena dead, of course," the woman said. "He's not happy with her turning and he wants to eliminate the problem," she continued unfazed by their shocked looks.

"But… but I'm not a vampire," Elena whispered.

"Excuse me," the woman asked, her voice low, her tone menacing.

"My father, John Gilbert gave up his soul so that I could live… as a human," Elena finished, the pain clear in her eyes. Even though she hadn't been close to John, he had given his life to save hers and it had brought her closer to him in death than she had ever been when he was alive. The vampire studied her closely, her nostrils flaring.

"Come here," she said in that same tone of voice that raised all of Elena's hackles.

"No," Damon said, pushing Elena back.

"Listen pretty boy, you have two options, you let her come to me or I rip both your hearts out right here, right now. Got it?" she continued. Elena didn't know what was more frightening. The woman's threats or the fact that her tone of voice was so dispassionate, as if she were talking about taking an afternoon stroll.

"It's okay, Damon. I'll be fine," Elena said, not wanting to be the cause of another death, especially not Damon's. She walked around Damon and towards the woman who was watching her intently.

"Elena, no," Damon said, trying to grab her and keep her back. What was wrong with her? Walking into the lion's den all the time. Saving her was becoming a full time occupation and he was starting to get a little annoyed at the whole situation. She didn't want him. She wanted Stefan but he was always supposed to get her out of the shit she seemed to land herself in constantly.

Elena walked up to the woman and Damon was getting ready to pounce. One false move and the woman was going to be toast. Her hand snaked out and pulled Elena closer to her, bending over slightly and sniffing her neck. If he hadn't been so afraid for Elena, the scene would have been quite a turn on. What the hell was wrong with him? Focus, Damon, focus.

"What the hell?" the woman jerked back, pushing Elena hard so she stumbled into Damon. "You really are human. Not a trace of any other species in you. No witch, werewolf or other shifter, fairy, nothing. Hell, not even a slight hint of fae."

"Fae?" Elena mouthed to Damon, as she stared slack jawed at all the species the woman was naming. Damon shrugged since he had no idea what the woman was on about.

"You hold no interest for me. Get on with your life, but beware that I'm not the only one who's coming after you." The woman said, snorting and turning on her heel to leave.

"Wait," Elena cried out.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Damon hissed. She really did have a death wish, didn't she?

"Please, wait," Elena tried again as the woman kept walking away, ignoring her. It seemed that Elena had the same effect on everyone and the woman stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What do you want, child?" the woman asked.

"Hey, you're not much older than me, so don't call me a child," Elena said, before she covered her mouth, realizing that the woman in front of her was a vampire and could very well be centuries old. The crystalline laugh they heard from the woman was so beautiful and pure and so at odds with the previous menace that had been rolling off her in waves, that Damon and Elena both stood there staring, unsure how to react.

"You're actually pretty sweet, in your naivety. But thank you, it's been a while since someone actually saw me as being that young. But no, it's been a very long time since I was your age. Too long to remember now. So what do you want?"

"Who are you? Why didn't you kill me? Are you a vampire?" Elena shot out the questions, one after the other, afraid the woman would leave if she didn't ask fast enough.

"And why would I tell you anything?" the woman asked, looking surprised.

"Please, just tell me," Elena pleaded again, while Damon rolled his eyes.

"I told you she's a vampire," he said.

"No, she isn't. There's something different about her." Elena said, wholly convinced that this woman was no vampire. She didn't know what it was, whether it was the woman's golden skin or the fact that she wasn't eyeing Elena as if she was a meal, but Elena really didn't think this woman was a vampire.

"Don't be ridiculous Elena. You saw her move. I can barely hear her heartbeat and she just admitted she's been around for a while." Damon said, counting off all the reasons that clearly made her a vampire.

"Shall I leave now? Since you've got me all figured out and everything, love," she said with a wink.

"No, please," Elena rushed to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't listen to him. He's just being an ass, as usual," she said, frowning at Damon. The woman looked down at Elena's hand on hers and smiled.

"You have fire in you, I have to admit. I like you," she concluded. "It's been a while since I liked anyone," she said, a faraway look in her silver eyes. Silver? Elena thought to herself. No one had silver eyes but this woman did. They were almost molten, swirling and changing, and it was disconcerting to look at. Nope, definitely not a vampire. Well, not any type of vampire she had seen before.

"Please, tell me what's going on," Elena pleaded once again.

"Come on, Elena. She's not going to tell you anything. Let's go. I want you safe." Damon said, his nerves stretched to breaking point. He didn't want Elena anywhere near the strange woman.

"Vampire, you are seriously getting on my last nerve, so if you don't want to end up dead, I suggest you keep your trap shut," the woman growled at him and Damon looked at her with a smirk on his face. He didn't know why he was goading her, but he couldn't seem to help it. "Fine, I'll tell you, even though I think I'm actually losing my mind. But first, let's get something to drink. At least I can blame it on too much alcohol."

"Of course, follow me," Elena said, the ever polite host as she made her way towards the Mystic Grill. Damon sighed and followed in the wake of the two women. It wasn't as if he was going to leave Elena alone with the maniac woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to the people who have put this story on their alerts and favorites list. So, here's another chapter. I really would love to know what you think, since I'm especially worried about Damon being too out of character. I love his snarky, sarcastic attitude and I really want it to come through.**

* * *

><p>As they walked into the Mystic Grill, everyone seemed to be staring at the odd woman accompanying Elena and Damon. On their way over, Damon had taken the opportunity to study her and he could now definitely see the appeal. Initially, she had been nothing but a threat and his interest in her hadn't gone beyond ripping her throat out. Oh, he still didn't trust her, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view.<p>

She was slightly taller than Elena, which put her only an inch or two shorter than him. She had midnight black hair with white blond streaks running through it, which was strange to say the least. It was probably dyed, though. She had it pulled back in a pony tail on the top of her head and it fell almost to her waist in a straight sheet.

Since he was walking behind her, he couldn't see her face, but what he remembered was beautiful, with high cheekbones and an elegant nose and full lips. Unfortunately, her trench coat covered her well and he couldn't see much else, but he was curious to say the least.

They walked up to the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender to take notice of them. When he walked up, Elena asked for three Cokes, much to the dismay of her companions.

"Love, I hope those are all for you," the woman said with a laugh. "I'll have a double of whatever single malt you have," she told the bartender. "And a bourbon for our…friend," she said, annoyance clear in her tone.

Damon looked at her and had to admit that the woman at least had good taste in alcohol. A part of him was expecting her to go for some girly drink, like a Cosmo or a Martini. He was glad to see he had been mistaken, though he had no idea why.

When the bartender brought their drinks, she picked hers up and took a sip, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as the alcohol poured down her throat. It had to be one of the most erotic things Damon had ever seen and when she moaned he felt all his blood rush south. Crap, what was wrong with him? She was the enemy, he was in love with Elena, he definitely shouldn't be reacting like this.

"Come, let's talk," she said as she motioned them towards a table in the back of the large room, where they would be out of hearing range. She took off her coat as they reached the table and carelessly threw it into the booth. Damon almost swallowed his tongue. His curiosity had definitely been satisfied, but his libido went into overdrive.

The woman was a complete contradiction. She was soft and hard all at once. She wore leather pants and a simple white t-shirt but he had never seen anyone look so hot. Her body was toned and hard yet she had the most luscious breasts he had ever seen. They weren't too big nor too small. They were perfect. And her ass! Damn, if he had had a creative bone in his body, that ass could inspire poetry. It was high and muscled just right and he found himself completely mesmerized. When she turned around and smirked at him, he quickly averted his gaze, feeling like a kid caught stealing candy.

Hell, he was losing it. He had to get out of this damn town because it was rubbing off on him and not in a good way. Since when had he turned into such a wimp? But come on, a small voice whispered in his head, look at that ass. Well, he bloody well wasn't going to be writing poetry about it but he'd definitely like to get a piece of it.

"So, what do you want to know?" the woman asked as she lounged in the booth, sipping her drink.

"For starters, how about a name," Damon said, "just so I know who I am insulting," he smirked.

"Damon," Elena hissed, as she slid into the booth beside him. He suddenly had an urge to put an arm around her but he didn't think she'd appreciate it, especially with Stefan away. He faltered as he remembered his brother.

"Kyra," the woman answered.

"Just Kyra?" Elena asked.

"Kyra Aeval Black, at your service," she said with a flourish. "Happy now?" Kyra asked with a smirk, her eyes laughing.

"Aeval? That's a strange name," Elena said. She had never heard anything like it before.

"It's an old Sidhe name. In honor of a distant aunt," Kyra replied, not feeling the need to go too far into her family history.

"It's nice," Elena said, "but what do you mean by 'see'?"

"Children these days know nothing. How about you, vampire? Do you know who the Sidhe are?"

"I know that they are a legend originating in Britain and Ireland. They are also known as the fae and they are supposed to be magical beings that live on another plane. If I remember right the legend says that there are two courts, the Seelie and the Unseelie, or light and dark fae." Kyra clapped, smiling.

"Very smart, vampire. I'm impressed. Looks like there's more to you than a pretty face," Kyra said.

"You should see the rest of me," he responded with his characteristic smirk firmly in place and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He knew he was being an ass but she stirred him on a primal level and he couldn't help but try and push all her buttons.

Kyra laughed, "Is that an invitation?"

"It might be," he responded, giving her that intense stare that worked on so many women.

"Careful or I might take you up on it," Kyra said, her voice suddenly coming out much huskier than she had planned. She was starting to like the cocky vampire, though why she did she had no idea. It was probably the combination of a very sexy package with that bad boy attitude. She actually liked his sarcasm and lack of fear, though it would snow in hell before she ever admitted it.

"Any time, any place, I'll be there," Damon replied. It was official, he was insane. But it was a good place to be, especially when it could involve lots of sweaty sex with the hot chick in front of him.

Elena cleared her throat and elbowed Damon, "What?" he whined.

"Stop it," she hissed at him. She turned to Kyra and asked, "So, why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't do humans," Kyra said simply.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, with Damon almost spitting his drink over the table.

"Oh, I do sleep with them, once in a while, when I get bored of the rest of you lot," she said motioning to Damon, "but I don't kill them." Damon was very interested all of a sudden.

"So, you protect humans?" Elena asked, hopeful as always, preferring to ignore the part about Kyra's sleeping arrangements.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweets, but in my opinion humans are like a rash. There's so many of you that an extra few dying is actually a good thing. I simply don't waste my time killing humans because you really pose no challenge. It's boring. And it's certainly no good for my reputation," Kyra said, with a shrug. Damon's mouth nearly fell open and Elena started coughing.

"I don't know whether to thank you or hate you," Elena said truthfully. She couldn't believe how nonchalant this woman was about people dying.

"Oh, please," Kyra waved a hand, "after you've been around as long as me and watched this planet become overrun with humans, watched them as they try to destroy each other and doing a much better job than any supernatural faction ever could, you'd feel the same way." Even though Elena hated what she heard, a part of her agreed. If you looked at the bigger picture, vampires and werewolves were nothing compared to the destruction man wreaked on his own.

"I think I'm in love," Damon breathed. Kyra smirked at him and winked.

"Okay, but why did you want to kill me in the first place," Elena asked, curious as to why this woman had come after her, especially when she held no interest.

"Well, Klaus hired me to do a job and the price was right," she shrugged. "What he failed to mention was that you were human, a fact he will dearly regret."

"Hired you?" Elena squealed.

"I'm an assassin, if you will," she said with a cocky smile. "However, I only take on supernatural targets. It's a good job. I get to travel a lot, meet new people all the time. Beats working in an office," she said with a laugh.

"A supernatural assassin," Elena breathed, looking over at Damon who had a stupid look on his face. She elbowed him.

"What?" he scowled at her. "Can I help it if she's the embodiment of every fantasy I've ever had? Beautiful and lethal. She could work on her sense of humor, though," he said, unable to resist another dig.

"I'm starting to like you, vampire. Just make sure you stay on my good side," she said with a wink at Damon.

"Do you have a good side?" Damon asked, and Elena elbowed him again, hissing his name out in warning.

Kyra laughed out loud. "It's been known to make an appearance every century or so. And," she said looking at her phone, "you're just in luck because it's that time again." Damon couldn't help laughing. She was a refreshing change from everyone telling him how to behave and what he shouldn't do. He was enjoying this. More than he probably should.

"So, why does Klaus want me dead?" Elena asked.

"Love, I have no idea. I'm a paid killer not a shrink. I'm not interested in the why, just the who."

"How do you know you haven't killed innocent people, then?" Elena asked, outraged at how little this woman cared for life.

"No one is innocent in this world. No one," Kyra said with finality.

"How do you know?" Elena asked, getting angry at this creature who thought herself above everyone else.

Kyra leaned in, "Let me tell you something little girl," she hissed, "in the time I've roamed this Earth, there hasn't been one person who hasn't done something. And let's not get into the supernatural world. Let's take you Damon. You have killed countless humans, simply out of spite. And now, the vampire is trying to change because he is in love with his brother's girlfriend," Kyra snorted. Damon growled, angry that she had figured him out so quickly. And he really didn't like having this conversation in front of Elena.

"And you, darling, sweet, innocent Elena. You love Stefan yet you can't help but wonder what it would be like to have Damon take you. Stefan is sweet but Damon's danger attracts you. You want to know what it's like to be taken by a man who will dominate you, who will make you come so hard you can't remember your name. You want him, even though his brother is still away paying for his cure," Elena gasped, like a fish on dry land. It was as if this woman could read her mind. She did love Stefan with all her heart, but she couldn't help but feel an attraction to Damon.

"How dare you?" she squealed.

"I dare because I can do anything I like. And because it's the truth and you bloody well know it. So, now tell me that there are innocent people with a straight face." Elena was silent and Damon stared at the two women in shock. Elena wanted him? He had never thought to hear those words, yet a small part of him reminded him that she only wanted to know what it was like but she was still in love with Stefan. He was just the bad boy that women slept with but never took home.

"So, what are you?" Damon asked, wanting to change the subject. The conversation had taken a turn he was seriously not happy with. He was supposed to be the evil vampire with no feelings and he definitely didn't want his love for Elena being discussed in public, especially in front of the target of his affections. "I am convinced you are a vampire, but Elena doesn't think so."

"Elena would be right," Kyra said with a wink.

"Well, then, don't keep us in suspense. I might die of a heart attack," Damon said dramatically.

Kyra laughed that throaty laugh that made all the blood run out of his head, heading straight south and said, "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." She didn't. She really didn't just use his line and then bloody wink at him. Damn, he had to update his repertoire.

"Now, I best be on my way," Kyra said, as she downed her drink. "Places to be, contracts to fulfill, creatures to kill. You know," she said with a wink as she stood and pulled on her coat. She threw a few bills on the table and then she was gone, just like that.

Elena looked down and saw that Kyra had left them a few hundred dollars, which was ridiculous. But then, she presumed that for a supernatural assassin, money really didn't matter. She looked over at Damon, who was still staring at the spot Kyra had vacated.

"So, what do you think about that?" she asked him. When no response was forthcoming, she elbowed him.

"You have to stop doing that," he moaned.

"Oh please, you didn't feel it at all, so quit being a baby," she said.

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you?"

"Come on, Damon."

"I think that we were very bloody lucky. And I want you out of the way and safe. I'm going to find out more about our little interloper."

"Damon," Elena whined.

"NO!" he growled. "She knows Klaus and by the looks of it, she isn't all that afraid of him. So we can try to use her to get Stefan back." It almost hurt to say it but no matter how hard he pretended to be the unfeeling, evil vampire, he still loved his brother and he knew Elena would only be happy with him by her side.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Elena breathed.

"See, my scheming is good for something after all," he said with a wink. Elena gave him a long look, a smile curving her lips. She might agree with him but his ego was already too big for his own good, so she definitely wouldn't be telling him so.

"Then we're going to have to find her," she said.

"Leave that to me," Damon replied and Elena knew he would find a way. He always did.


End file.
